


A List

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Dialogue Heavy, Human Resources, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Leonard McCoy is the head of Human Resources. He's fed up with the amount of complaints Spock sends him.





	A List

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing last night. This was written because I've barely started the multi-chapter fic I've started based on an Office AU prompt I found on Tumblr. Anyway, not entirely sure how good this is, but I hope you enjoy.

Spock turns without a reaction when McCoy taps him on the shoulder.

"What can I do for you?" he asks, before seeing the paper that is being held in his face. "What is this?"

"A list of every complaint you've turned into me over the past two months." McCoy tells him as he starts reading through it.

"Surely this is more than two months' worth of complaints," Spock protests, and McCoy shakes his head. "There is one name that is not on there." he mentions.

McCoy narrows his bright eyes at the quickly scrawled list.

"Who?" he asks.

"Apparently," Spock starts. "I have not made a single complaint against you."

McCoy's eyes went from slits to saucers.

"Well... I'll take that as a compliment myself." he tells his co-worker, a little flustered.

"You should," Spock agrees, before placing his hand on McCoy's. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will try to be more considerate in future."

He turns around in time to miss McCoy's flabbergasted expression and his fidgeting hands.


End file.
